The Show Must Go On
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: Michael's POV after dragging Lucifer into hell. Then, he talks to the other Archangels. I don't know why I keep writing Lucifer oriented fics...please review so I know I'm not alone! :) will continue very soon! Angsty!Gabriel and Slightlysuicidal!Michael. Not sure if those are real tags or not...
1. Chapter 1

Michael sat on his post, wings folded around him as he surveyed the destruction that was heaven now.  
It was a sad day, and what had once been gold and shining was black, red and cracked. He could see the blood and grace that stained the burned archways of heaven, and he could see the bodies of his brothers and sisters, strewn out next to each other.  
It's been a few hours, according to human time, since the Morningstar had laid siege to heaven, but it felt like years to Michael. It shouldn't have, but he'd finally let go.  
He knew his brothers and sisters, at least those who remained, needed his support. They needed their leader as they picked themselves off of heaven's ruined floor.  
But Michael couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't think of anything but Lucifer's face as he fell.  
Not as he fell. As he was dragged. Lucifers fall had begun before anyone had realized.  
Before he'd realized.  
The chains he'd torn Lucifers beautiful form down with had burned him like fire, but he'd held on, burns nothing compared to the betrayal in Lucifer's eyes.  
He was the right hand of god. Gods will worked through him. And yet, this was the first time Michael had ever questioned an order. Ever.  
And still, it proved his devotion to God that he didn't play on his own doubt. His own rebelliousness. He'd charged forward with God's decree on his lips, burning chain in his hands. But the only thing he'd wanted was to turn around and forget that Lucifer had fallen. That Lucifer, his shining little brother, hated God with a passion unrivaled by any other. That all he could see was hate and fury in Lucifer's normally gentle eyes.  
All of this was trapped in his head as he gazed down at the earth below, and he wished he could hurl himself down and lose himself in the feeling of wings beating and grace coiling around him, a protective shield against the world.  
But he couldn't do that. He shouldn't even be here, should be helping Gabriel and Raphael with the other angels, but something held him there. Held him still as he watched the earth turn solemnly, humans unaware of the change that would govern life forever.  
And yet, as much as he wanted to hurl himself away from this all, he knew he was needed.  
And so the mighty Archangel Michael unfolded himself off of the rocky ends of heaven and flew back to the garden at the center.  
His muscles pulled, scrapes opening and bleeding grace slowly down his limbs.  
The feathers in his wings were highly sensitive after a fight, and that held true now. He could feel every pull and drag on his wings, could also feel the hard press of his sword against his back, and didn't want to think of the blood that stained it.  
Wasn't this God's fault? For fighting Lucifer?  
For forcing him to fight his brother? For making brother fight against brother in the first place?  
His mind went blank as he flew, and he was grateful for that. The last thing he needed was to question God's judgement.  
Xxxxxxx. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A/N keep going? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel's face was streaked with grace and ash when Michael found him. Raphael was bent over a seraph next to him, healing the angel's wounds. A low light illuminated Raphael's face, expression grim.  
Michael didn't want want to disturb the two, still wanted to turn around and chase after Lucifer. But that wasn't what he was here for. What they needed him for.  
"Michael." Raphael said, inclining his head. "Where have you been?" He asked.  
Michael didn't get the chance to reply, Gabriel speaking up.  
"Is it true?" He asked. "Is our brother in..." He swallowed, golden eyes conflicted. "Is he in Hell?"  
Yes. Yes he was. And Michael put him there.  
"Gabriel..." He started. He was surprised when the younger Archangel leapt to his feet, eyes flashing. "Don't," he started angrily. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child. Remember who I am and what it means to all of you. The garrison." He drew himself taller. "I may be younger, but I deserve to know. It is my right to know."  
Michael nodded slowly, surprise shocking him out of his shell of misery. "Yes. Gabriel, I threw him there myself."  
Gabriel's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Alright." He said shakily. Raphael was still, hands resting on top of the angel who was getting healed.  
Michael realized the angel was dead.  
"Raphael?" He asked softly, seeing the look on his brother's face. Gabriel and Michael both watched in amazement as Raphael's hands trembled, trying to close the angel's eyes.  
Resting his head on his hands, Raphael closed his own eyes, rubbing his forehead.  
"This war has taken enough lives for one day," he started. "Do not remind me of another."  
Gabriel gasped, taking a step forward. His golden armor rippled as his wings unfurled, drawing Gabriel to his full power. "Our brother is not dead!" He shouted, eyes furious. Michael couldn't find the care to stop him.  
Raphael wasn't going to back down, regardless.  
"No, he isn't." Raphael hissed. "He's worse than dead."  
Silence, as Gabriel's face paled and he sat down, staring at his hands.  
Michael realized this war had taken a toll on Gabriel as well, seeing his scrapes cheekbones and the tired way he held himself. Sometimes it was hard for Michael and the other archangels to remember that Gabriel was an archangel too. And a powerful one as well. But he was also the most loving, which was ironic for the angel of judgement.  
Gabriel sighed, long and deep, and when he brought his eyes back up to Michael's, he was surprised by the hardness there.  
That was the look of an angel of judgement, not one of a younger child.  
"Fine." Gabriel said. "What now? What does God want?"  
Michael didn't know. But he kneeled next to Gabriel and Raphael, curling his bloody wings around them.  
"I don't know." He said. "I don't know."  
Gabriel took a deep breath, shuddering slightly, while Raphael just turned cold eyes to the floor.  
Michael knew then and there that their family was never going to be the same. And that hurt more than any wound ever could.

A/N Continue? Lemme know! I love reviews like I love chocolate...and I love chocolate a lot...:)


End file.
